Et pourtant Il voulait cette Liberté
by Le-Mousque-Poulpe
Summary: Un sens? Pourquoi y'en aurait-il un? Tant de morts, tant de sangs, tant de noirceur... Et pourtant, il voulait juste une Liberté, cette Liberté. LFD: La Force du Destin (Oui, je ne sais jamais quoi mettre comme Rated -", et je considère mon texte pas comme une poésie, mais c'est un peu dans le genre, je trouve... Alors ne m'enterrez pas, j'ai déjà la pelle.)


**Bonjour, bonsoir, un petit OS, comme on pourrait dire, il n'est évidemment pas très long ( comme toujours et comme pour mes autres chapitres ^^"), c'est sur LFD, mais il n'y a pas besoin de l'avoir lu, on peut même penser que c'est un texte qui est complètement à part.**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que des personnes, des gens, des individus liront mon petit texte et qu'ils laisseront un joli, tout mignon, adorable, méchant, sadique, détestable, désagréable, joyeux commentaires ^^ au choix.**

**Bonne lecture:**

Il marche lentement, pourquoi? Parce que. Il a tellement de temps et pourtant si peu. Il ferme les yeux, il fatigue, il en a assez, il voudrait partir, il voudrait disparaître loin de tout ça, toutes ces choses qui l'ennuient. Il se sent comme dans une prison, une prison de chaines, de contraintes, de problèmes, de morts, de sangs. Tellement de sangs dans sa vie. Tellement de fois où les pièces sont teintées de rouges. Comme si même lui, ses propres mains étaient sanguinolentes d'un liquide vermeil. Comme s'il était le grand coupable de leurs stupidités, de sa propre folie.

Neuf fois.

Huit fois.

Sept fois.

Six fois.

Cinq fois.

Quatre fois.

Trois fois.

Deux fois.

Et une dernière fois.

Toujours. Toujours trop de choses. Toujours trop de sang. Toujours trop de stupidité de la part des autres. Toujours trop de sa folie. Toujours trop de morts. Toujours trop de problèmes, de bétises, de questions.

Il aurait très bien pus se trancher les veines, se tirer une balle dans la tête cela n'aurait rien changé. Comme toujours, de toute façon il aurait été encore là, quoi qu'il fasse.

Il n'y peut rien. Trop de sang... Trop de morts. Qu'est-ce qu'il y peut? Pas grand-chose.

Il a le temps, le temps de mourrir, neuf fois.

Et puis, le temps passe, passe et passe toujours.

Cela ne change rien.

Qui a dit qu'il était innocent? Personne.

Qui a dit qu'il était coupable? Personne.

Et pourtant. Qui est vraiment le mal dans son histoire? Lui, elle, eux, nous, vous, tu, je, ils, elles, on?

Et pourtant... Est-ce lui? Est-ce nous? Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas la leur? La nôtre? La vôtre? La sienne? La tienne? La mienne?

Mais eux... Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à faire? Pourquoi nous écouteraient-ils? Pourquoi l'écouteraient-ils? Lui, dans un certain sens il s'en fiche, il sait très bien ce qu'ils en pensent: Pourquoi écouteraient-ont quelqu'un comme lui? Comment pourraient-ont croire? Croire à son innocence?

Et pourtant... Pourquoi se serait lui, le coupable?

Et puis le temps passe...

Et tout devient noir. Noir, noir, noir et rouge. Comme le noir et le rouge, le néant et le sang, les ténèbres et la colère, la rage, la haine.

La noirceur du coeur.

Et pourtant...

Ah! Qu'il aimerait disparaître et être libre! Mais non... Il se retrouvera toujours dans ce gouffre, noir et rouge. Noir, néant, ténèbre... Un lac de sang qui s'étend à un point de lumière qui se fait engloutir par tout cela, par les regrets, la culpabilité, la haine, la rage, la colère, les morts et surtout par le sang.

Il aimerait tant crier. Il aimerait tant pleurer. Il aimerait tant ne plus souffrir. Il aimerait tant mourrir. Être libre.

Il aimerait être libre. Il voudrait être libre.

Et pourtant... Pourquoi, lui! Pourquoi, lui, ne pourrait-il pas y avoir accès? A cette liberté? Ne la mérite-t-il pas? La mérite-t-il? Est-ce une raison? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas?

Il ne se reproche rien. Ne se sent pas coupable. Mais il a des regrets, il regrette de ne pas avoir une liberté. De ne pas avoir une liberté. Liberté qui devrait lui revenir... Et s'il avait-été libre? Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose? A tous ces évènements?

Et pourtant...

Est-ce que tout ça... Avait-il vraiment un sens?

**Voilà, voilà ^^ Un petit commentaire? ( Ou long si vous voulez ^^).**

**Et comme d'habitude: Bonne journée, bonne soirée.**


End file.
